Special Containment Procedures
by Kaleidoscope Glass
Summary: Our purpose is to serve. To contain. To protect. We are the ones who study those who jeopardize what is normal, good, and right. We are the ones who know that there are others. We are the SCP Foundation. (Miscellaneous.)


A tall woman, clothed completely in a dull black, walked purposefully down the hallway. She kept her eyes straight ahead, her sharp features emotionless. Whenever she passed by a guard on duty, they immediately straightened up and set their jaw. She was not one to be trifled with.

Finally reaching her destination, she quickly tapped in a code on the small panel, the interface scanning and checking her fingerprint and DNA while she did so. After a quick voice recognition and eye test, the thick door slid open, granting her access.

Behind the steel door was a bare room, the walls a blinding white to one who was not used to it. There were no windows, furniture, or anything of that superficial sort — the setting was beyond utilitarian. One would question why on (or off of) earth anyone would go through such arduous security measures for what seemed to be nothing more than an empty cell. Indeed, the cell was completely devoid of life, except for the young man, leaning against the wall.

The woman stood still, nothing moving except for her mouth. She wasted no words. "Hello, SCP-004."

The boy cringed, finally looking up to see her, the black cloth a sharp contrast against the stark white of the room. Of the hallway, of the building, of the clothes that they wore. Detestable white.

Realizing just who it was, he began to shake, pushing himself away from her as best as he could with only one arm and one leg. With a trembling voice, he spoke in a strange tongue. While the woman could not understand his language, she could tell what he meant. Why, with his golden eyes now widened and wet and his body uncontrollably shaking, she would have to be blind to not understand. Yet, she felt no compassion, no pity. The woman was a brain and a body, the heart only existing to help her survive. Her mind focused on her duty, and nothing more.

Eyebrows raised, she turned and walked back out of the blank room, surprised that the subject still reacted so much to outside stimuli. She took note of this as a factor to check in the other, newer sentient SCPs. A cruel smile graced her thin, dark red lips, some of the only color to be found in this monochromatic place. There was no time for such trivial things. That was not their purpose.

To secure.

To contain.

To protect.

Welcome to the SCP Foundation.

* * *

**A/N: …**

**Hello.**

*** dodges rotten fruit ***

**Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Really, I'm very sorry that I went AWOL for a while on all of you guys. I have been writing—the second chapter of Escaping on Broken Wings is in the editing stage, and two more new Fullmetal Alchemist crossover fics are on the way. Also, you may expect Homestuck. A lot of Homestuck.**

**The SCP Foundation is "a wiki that serves as a collection of reports on paranormal artifacts/humanoids, based around the idea of an international agency that contains items that threaten the normality of the world. These items are referred to as SCPs, with each one given containment procedures, a description, and a history of experiments on them," according the TV Tropes page for it. Also on the TV Tropes page, SCP stands for "Special Containment Procedures."**

**Each chapter will either come directly from something on the SCP site or from a fandom. In the case of the former, I will tell you in the AN what the SCP's number is. In the case of the latter, I will tell you it is from a fandom. I'm still deciding whether or not I should reveal the fandom that it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the SCP Foundation, nor any of the fandoms that may be used in this story. As of January 31****st****, 2013, I have not contributed to the SCP Foundation's site, blog, TV Tropes entry, etc. While this may change in the future, I do not and will NOT claim ownership over the original idea of the Foundation or articles on the site that I did not create.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Joanne**


End file.
